She Comes With Winters Snow
by blueXstar
Summary: [FF Slash] Hermione remembers her lover and wonders what became of her after she left when the final battle ended. Never forgetting, always remembering, life goes on. One shot.


**This idea has been running around inside my head for a few days. I really like how this turned out. A lot better than I expected, and I really like the concept. It's something I can see both characters doing. I hope you feel the same way.**

* * *

Hermione sat in the window seat, one long leg tucked under the other, admiring the night sky. Her friends had long grown up, and she had too. As much as she hated to admit it, but things had changed since those last days at Hogwarts, since the final battle that left Voldemort dead, a handful of Death Eaters dead, with the others running for the hills. Within the hour, all the Death Eaters that weren't dead were rounded up and thrown into Azkaban where each was put on trial for their crimes. Each was prosecuted with their punishments fitting their crimes. All but one was carrying out their crimes. Narcissa Malfoy, feeling it was better to die than to live a life of hell in Azkaban, took her own life by use of a guards wand. It was for the best however, given Narcissa's track record, everyone was sure she would have broken out of prison within a month.

Somehow, the trio managed to make it out alive. Harry was seriously injured and sent to a special hospital in Scotland for them. A few weeks of recovery and he was home, greeted by the friends that he knew he could always count on. However, not everyone came home after the war had ended.

Hermione never admitted much to everyone, and she especially hated admitting her whirlwind romance with one, Ginny Weasley. Ginny had taken to dating boys in her sixth year, but never settled on one. She always came to Hermione with news of a break up, and when she asked why, and she always did, Ginny never had a straight forward answer to give her. She always said things like,"oh he was after someone else" or the one she heard the most,"he was a jerk, he was cheating on me." Hermione always comforted her and Ginny said it was ok, because she would move on. That she did.

The night of their first kiss was one like tonight. Cold, dark, quiet. The DA and a group of Auror's were camping out in a secluded wood about 25 miles from Hogwarts, the safest place they could think of. They put up tents, started fires and ate a dinner that was as good as you were going to get in these woods. All DA members were put into two person tents, paired off with members of the same sex. This normally would have made Hermione nervous, sharing a tent with Ginny, but her muscles ached, and she longed for sleep. She was too tired to care about who she was sharing a tent with. She just wanted a peaceful night of sleep without having to worry about which one of them would die next.

She climbed into her tent, and readied her bed. Ginny watched all of her movements, and she had to admit, this made her nervous. "I'm cold." Ginny had said quietly. Hermione nodded,"It is rather chilly tonight."

Hermione climbed beneath the sheets and curled up as best as she could in her ice cold bed. Through gritted teeth, she tried to pretend she was tough enough to sleep in this bed that felt like she was sleeping on an ice cube. All she really wanted to do, was to have Ginny's warm body besides her. Someone to cuddle up to, someone to make her forget that she was fighting in a war. She'd give anything to forget about the death, the carnage and the evil waging around her. She didn't have to speak however, Ginny did it for her.

"Hermione, c-can I share a bed with you? I'm so cold."

Holding back her excitement, she moved over,"Come on Gin." She said holding open the covers for her friend. She gasped whenever Ginny's warm body slid beneath the covers beside hers.

The two talked for what seemed like hours, before Ginny curled up to Hermione, slinking a slender arm around her waist, and Hermione tensed up. If she didn't know any better, she would have claimed her heart stopped right at that moment. She can't remember what was said, or who did what after that point, she just knows that Ginny's soft lips found hers for a kiss that felt like it lasted a lifetime.

The war raged on around them, the two somehow managed to maintain a relationship, a relationship that meant everything to Hermione. A relationship that others didn't have much faith in. They felt, just like everyone else who was having rash relationships, and quick weddings, that the girls were just trying to find solace, and comfort in someone because everyone needed someone to hold onto now. Hermione just knew however, that they were wrong, and that they had something special.

Snow began to fall outside now, as Hermione looked on into the night. This was the second snow storm in days. The snow that fell now began to cover up all those foot prints in the snow that Hermione herself, and a few animals had created. She both loved and hate nights like these because they always brought back the memories that she tried to forget. Especially nights when the new found snow was falling all around her. It glistened, it was quiet, and it brought back memories of that first night of passion. The night of passion that could have melted the snow around them.

It was skin on skin, lips trailing kisses up and down bodies, stiffled moans, whispered "I love you's", and promises to stay together forever. It was sweat, slow paced movements, desire and a sense of need and want. It was raw passion. It was real. And it was what Hermione had always wanted.

That was gone now. It was gone not too long after that night. Plans were made, Ginny and Hermione were split up. One half of the DA was sent to infiltrate known Death Eater hangouts, while the other was kept around to use as spies and to work on deciphering plans and codes that were brought into them. "I'll be back ,Hermione. Don't worry about me." She couldn't help but do so.

The two were brought back together during the final battle. They fought side by side, watched many of their friends fall right beside of them. They were untouched except for a few small wounds here and there. Hermione felt, that maybe, it was their love for eachother that kept them going. Once Voldemort had fallen, and the injured were carted off to hospitals, Ginny came to Hermione,"I have to go. I can't stay here."

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" She asked in disbelief.

"Just because the war is over, doesn't mean everything is over. There are still people that need help. And, things have changed." She finished. "I need to think about things, Hermione. I'm not sure what I want anymore, I need time Hermione."

And that was that. Ginny left. Just walked out Hermione's life, but Hermione could never forget out her. She couldn't, whether or not Ginny knew it, she meant everything to Hermione. That's why she hated nights like this. It always brought back those memories she wanted to forget. She never could though, no matter how hard she tried.

An alarm sounded in her house, someone had passed through a ward she had set up. She's not sure why she still had them up. She always felt, that maybe, even though she was sure everyone who had supported Voldemort was gone, that someone would still be out there, taking revenge on those who helped in his downfall. Looking out the window, she saw a cloaked figure approaching her home. She tried to see who it was, but couldn't as the hood covered the figures head.

Taking procautions, she rose from her window seat and grabbed her wand from the nightstand. She headed downstairs and waited by the door for the knock that signaled that had arrived. It came within a few seconds, taking a deep breath, she opened the door, wand ready. The figure, not moving, unafraid of what was happening, slowly removed their hood. Red hair fell down around the freckled face,"Ginny!"

She smiled back,"Hermione." She paused,"this isn't how I pictured my homecoming." She said.

Before either knew what was happening. Clothes were tossed and left whereve they lay, "I'm sorry's" and "I never forgot you's" were uttered. Kisses were given, names were spoken, and moans filled the room. It was desire, need and want. It was what Hermione wanted, needed and missed. It was Ginny, it was love and it was incredible.

Maybe nights like these werent so bad after all.


End file.
